


Focusing Iris

by Amed



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kai's ever-changing-color eyes, Kai's sexy-ness gets him out of trouble, M/M, One-Shot, Tyka, Tyson's whipped, Yaoi, but he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/pseuds/Amed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson can't get his head around the reason of his boyfriend's eyes changing color so much, while Kai just wants to have a good night [Yaoi] [Don't like, don't read]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focusing Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxIrisxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> Well, this is just a little one-shot I made for someone else, it's just for fun, really.  
> Hope you like it and remember to read the notes at the end!  
> Also keep in mind that inglish is not my main language, and I don't have a beta reader. But I checked this work a lot of times, so I don't think there's any mistake (I apologize if there is).
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy relationship), some sexual themes (not that explicit), some bad/strong words, mentioned sex (but not shown in any way), Tyson is whipped (but he likes it), and Kai uses his sexy-ness to get away with anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: if Beyblade belonged to me, this would probably (surely) be cannon.

This was a very serious situation.

Not…'life or death' serious, but serious nonetheless. It was a doubt eating at his brain that just wouldn't leave him alone.

Why god? Why couldn't he think of something else? He couldn't focus!

He would be in the middle of a very important business, right when his full concentration was crucial, and then 'Bang!' that stupid question would attack him and ruin everything!

It's like, so unfair! It was ruining his life!

He needed an answer. For god's sake, he wanted an answer!

"Why the HELL are your eyes purple?!" Tyson asked all of a sudden, pulling himself up with his arms and leaving a very much confused Kai underneath him.

"What?" the dual-blunet blinked said eyes twice, not sure if he had heard right.

You have to understand his puzzlement here, you do not spec your boyfriend to ask such a question while he's nicely nestled between your legs and doing that thing you love so much. You just don't.

"Your eyes. They're purple" Dragoon's holder knew this was not _exactly_ the perfect moment to bring this little subject to surface, but he just desperately needed an answer!

"So?" seriously, what was this about? Was it some kind of mean joke? Have he upset the younger teen in some way?

"It's just…" Tyson sat back on his knees, letting Kai do the same "They were red when we met"

The blunet knew he had just ruined the whole mood, and probably he'll get the silent-treatment from his boyfriend for the next week or so, but he just could not go on like this.

Even if it'll take a long time to have the house for themselves for a whole weekend again, this was way more important than all the things they could be doing…

See how this is messing with his priorities?!

"You have to help me out here, honey" Kai felt the confusing rising up, while…'other things' were coming down "What's your problem?"

"They were red when we first met, but they were grey during the whole Zagart thing, and now they're purple!" what was so hard to understand about this? Kai's supposed to be the smart one!

"And that…upsets you?"

"No!" oh, come on! This is getting out of track! "It doesn't _'upsets'_ me. I just want to know why!"

Kai blinked once more. 'The Eyes of Discord' looking at Tyson in deep confusion, and the face that came with them too.

"You said you liked my eyes" this was so not the discussion he was expecting to have at this time. The one that he expected was more along the lines of: 'Oh, yeah, baby. That's how it's done!'

"No, of course I do! I love them, they're beautiful!" please, get back to the question!

"Then what's the problem?" confusion was starting to become annoyance, and the dual-blunet was seriously considering to get up and leave -if he weren't so horny and without pants, he would have already done so.

"The problem's that they change colors and I want to know why!" Tyson raised his voice in frustration, frustration for nor knowing the answer, frustration for not being able to get that question out of his head, and frustration from…'other things'.

"First, don't talk to me like that" Kai warned his boyfriend, a frown on his face and the annoyance clear on his oh so famous eyes.

"I'm sorry" the blunet hang his head in apology. Good boy.

"And second, why does it matter?" this was just ridiculous and pointless, especially when they could be doing something so much better "I never complain about your eyes"

"What about my eyes?" what does he have to do with any of this?

Kai crossed his arms and looked at him with a 'seriously?' kind of expression, as if whatever it is he meant should have been obvious.

"As I recall, the first time we met, you had blue eyes" oh… _that_.

"Oh, well…you see" this was a little embarrassing "I was kind of going for a different look that year" can't a man try to be pretty now a days without being judge?

If that was a laugh what Dranzer's wielder suppressed, Tyson pretended it was not. They were already in a tense situation, no need to make it worst by discussing about…

Wait a minute…Kai was totally changing the subject!

That sneaky, sexy bastard!

"Don't try to distract me, we're talking about _your_ eyes!" just because he's so damn hot, he thinks he can get away without answering? Oh, no mister, that is NOT happening tonight!

"I don't have to give you any explanation about my eyes' color" that was obvious, at least Kai thought it should be obvious. Why was Tyson making such a big deal about it?!

"Of course you have! I'm your boyfriend!"…you see that? He knows what his mistake was there.

Silence fell upon them, and the 'once-red-then-grey-an-now-purple' eyes tried to glare a hole on the blunet's head.

"I may _still_ be your boyfriend, but the only thing I will give you is a chance to start doing what we _should_ be doing" a normal teenage boy, when he's boyfriend/girlfriend tells him _that_ in that tone, knows that it's an ultimatum and that he should just do whatever it is the other wanted.

Of course, a smart teenage boy would have never got on this situation to begging with. But right now, Tyson was neither of those boys. He was the one that will stay persistent and will lose all his privilege over his partner's private places.

"Just answer me! What's the secret? Contacts? Transplant? A weird genetic mutation?" just give him an answer, damn it! He's going insane!

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Do you really prefer to be doing _this_ to be _having sex_?!" in the dual-blunet's opinion, he _was_ insane already.

"Why are you avoiding the question?!"

"Why are you insisting?!"

"Because I can't get it out of my head!" Tyson yelled in frustration, tired of this.

He got up and started pacing around the room, rambling all the time, while Kai watched him from the bed in puzzlement, annoyance and indignation.

I mean, they were alone, it was a beautiful night, the ambient in the room was perfect, and he was on a comfy bed, one garment short of being naked.

And what was his boyfriend doing?

"…but it doesn't work! I need to get a closure, this is ruining my life! It doesn't let me… _do_ stuff!"

This was just insulting.

"What you mean by _stuff_?" the dual-blunet decided it was time to speak again, in part to stop the other's rambling, but mainly because this was ridiculous.

"You know… _'stuff'_ " the world champion did a very particular movement with his hips that made very clear what kind of 'stuff' he was referring to.

"You mean the kind of stuff you were supposed to be doing to me right now?" Kai smiled that smart-ass smirk Tyson hated so much.

"Yes! And if you don't give me an answer in the next five minutes…then we just won't do anything!" you wanted an ultimatum, there you have one!

Tyson crossed his arms and put his foot down, looking at his boyfriend with a frown. From the bed, Kai crossed his arms and leg, and rose and eyebrow in a 'you're sure you wanna do this?' kind of way.

Oh…so he was playing tough now, wasn't he? Thinking Tyson would get back on his threat, didn't he?

Yeah, good luck with that! We'll see _who_ gives in first!

…1…2…

You'll see. He will give in, he will!

…3…4…

Any second now…just wait for it…he'll surrender in any second…

…5…

"I guess…" yes! Here it is! He's long awaited answer! "…we should go to sleep then"

What? WHAT?!

NO! This was not what should happen! Kai was supposed to crack and reveal his secret, and then beg Tyson to screw him senseless! This is not what…!

Wait a minute…he knows what he's doing…that clever, clever bastard with his…oh so long legs…so smooth and hairless…did Kai shaved?

Ok, stay on track here!

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way" the blunet shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed "Hope you can keep your hands to yourself then"

"Oh, I can" the dual-blunet moved to the side, giving him space, and they both got under the covers "You, however, can't"

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so" oh, that arrogant jerk!

Seriously, who he thinks he is? Just because he's so warm and his hair smells so nice…and the moonlight's illuminating his face in that way…and…

Snap out of it, damn it!

"We will see!" Tyson said –yelled- his final words and lay on the bed with his back facing Kai, who puffed and did the same.

You want a fight of wills? You'll have it!

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Don't even think about it" the dual-haired teen said in a warning tone, and the hands creeping around his waist stopped.

"I thought you were asleep" the world champion signed in surrender, sad and ashamed at being caught, mainly sad because he couldn't keep on doing what he was doing.

"So you were going to ravish me on my sleep, weren't you?" Kai asked, but it wasn't really a question, and Tyson could _feel_ the smirk the other had on his face.

He signed again. This was a total blow to his manhood. Ironically, it was his manhood that was causing this.

Oh, don't judge him! You don't know what's like to be in the same bed with Kai _freaking_ Hiwatari! To have his warm body right behind you, his back barely touching yours and his cute butt pressed against yours…

He just couldn't resist! ...Oh, his father must be so ashamed of him right now…

Well…let's not talk about that, ok?

Kai turned around, laying on his back, and looked up at his boyfriend with that look that was a replacement of a 'victory dance', because Kai didn't danced that much –and Tyson wasn't even sure he wanted other people to see the type of dances he did…those were kind of private.

"Are you willing to let that whole thing go?" the eyes that have been driving him insane for so long were looking straight at him, warning him to choose his word wisely if he wanted any kind of action tonight –that wasn't with his own hand, of course.

The blunet hesitated for a moment, torn between listening to his curiosity that demanded and answer, or listening to his crotch that wanted to get 'curious' with the teen besides him.

…Hmm…Damn you curiosity!

"I just want to know why!" he said, which got an exasperated groan out of his boyfriend "Hey! Excuse me, but if I wrote you a poem about your eyes, I would like to get the right color!" Kai didn't even had to say 'are you kidding me?' his expression said it all "You know…if I ever wanted to write you a poem"

They looked at each other in silence for a while, neither of them made a move.

"Good night, Tyson" Kai turned back around and pulled the covers around himself.

"No, no, wait!" the blunet grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to face him once more.

Oh, the indecision! He so much wanted to know the truth behind his boyfriend's ever-changing eyes' color, but…he also wanted so, so much to _do_ said boyfriend. And you now what?

Screw you, curiosity!

"Ok, I give up" Tyson hang his head in shame, this was still hard for his ego "You win"

"You won't bother me about the color of my eyes again?" Kai may sound like an honorable winner, but inside he was trying very hard not to rub it in the other's face.

"No, I won't bother you again about your eyes' color" please, this was still gloating in the glory, stop it!

"And would you leave the whole matter alone?" Tyson sighed in exasperation, a little annoyed that the dual-blunet was doing this, but a warning look from the other told him that he should better suck it up and answer.

"Yes, I won't think about it again" he sighed again, hoping –begging- that that was the end of it.

Kai contemplated for a while whether to forgive him or not, mainly just to make him suffer a little bit more, but then smiled seductively and said:

"Come here" and pulled the other in for a kiss.

And that's, ladies and gentlemen, how you manage to make your boyfriend do whatever you want.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hours later found both the teens in bed beside each other. Tyson was hugging Kai close to his chest, while he made lazy circle on it with his hand.

A night well spent.

You may wonder why the dual-blunet had so 'artistically' avoided answering a question that has been asked way too many times, by way too many people, not to consider it something the rest of the world wanted to know very desperately.

You see, it was all part of his image. He was a mysterious guy, and that meant he had to keep secrets about himself. Because after all, if everyone knew every little detail about him, what mystery was there to drive the others crazy in wonder?

So, you can keep wondering, you can keep asking, but you will never know…

"You know…" Tyson started saying, lovingly caressing Kai's hair, who hummed to let him know he was listening "Your hair has changed colors quite a bit too"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also published in ff.net, and it was dedicated to one of my readers (and favorite author and friend) there, who ask me to writhe a fic where Tyson was obsessed about Kai's eyes' color and why it changed so much across the seasons.
> 
> And I managed to do that without answering why they changed color. In fact, I didn't even bother to try. I can't actually think of another reason other that the ones that colored the anime made a mistake or did it intentionally so we all fans would fry our brains trying to come up with a reason.
> 
> Ok, anyway, I hope you have liked it and have a great day!


End file.
